Forgotten ninja
by Meyrinn
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Maya Uchiha, Gaara no subaku, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. Six fallen ninja that rise from their ashes. OK i know that didn't make much sense but try reading the prolouge.
1. Prolouge

After the fall of the Akatsuki organization, Sasuke agreed to return to Konoha. He had spent nearly 5 years away from the village. Tsunade put him on probation since he had played a dramatic role in the defeating of Akatsuki. Sasuke and Naruto remained rivals, but were like brothers most of the time. Sakura, on the other hand, refused to even look at Sasuke for several months. But eventually she forgave him and they became good friends.

Sasuke's twin sister, Maya, became an ambassador between Suna and Konoha, since she could travel so quickly between the two.

2 years after Sasuke came back (Naruto is 19.) Tsunade passed away in her sleep. The village was devastated. Sakura informed them that Tsunade had been extremely depressed after Jaraiya's death at the hands of Pein. Tsunade was also the last of the sannin. Kakashi announced that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the new sannin.

Danzou used his influence to become the sixth hokage. Once in power, he had the biggest threats to him banished. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were banished from the Leaf village. Danzou told them that if they went to the wind country, that he would kill all of their friends back in the leaf village.

The ninja were outraged, but Danzou silenced them with threats to their loved ones. Naruto and Sasuke were the best ninja in the entire village now they seemed to have vanished. It was like they never existed.

Danzou then threatened to invade Suna if Gaara and Maya did not leave the village. They did so to save their precious village from annihilation.

Several months later Sakura was killed on a mission in the land of waves. Her body sank to the bottom of the ocean. Erasing her existence from history. Two months after Sakura's death, Hinata died in the land of Grass. She was thrown from a cliff that was a 120 foot drop down to the bottom. Their friends mourned the loss. Danzou used their deaths as an opportunity to wage war on both lands. They were conquered and now had to pay protection money to Konoha, as well as give up most of the rights and their Shinobi to Konoha.

A year later word reached Konoha that the banished leaf and sand ninja, Naruto, Sasuke, Maya, and Gaara had been killed in a battle against an army made up of mist ninja, the disbanded sound ninja, and renegade ninja from the many villages. Their bodies were never found but there were several eye witnesses to the tragic deaths.

Who will stop Danzou and his thirst for power now? Are those six ninja _really_ gone?

* * *

**Ok so this is my brand new fic. This is just the prolouge, so the 1st chapter should be out soon. For those of you who are confused. Several characters thought to be dead will rise again and fight that Turd monkey Danzou. And yes I did just call him a turd monkey. Review please if you have and question or comments. I love reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Shikamaru hated going on useless missions. They were far too…troublesome. As he leapt from tree to tree, he could not help but think about his fallen friends. Sakura's birthday would have been yesterday. He planned to put new flowers on her grave when he got back to the village. Sakura had been on a useless escort mission when she died. Another reason to hate useless missions.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He focused his brilliant mind elsewhere. That elsewhere turned out to be his girlfriend. Temari of the sand. He knew that Danzou greatly disliked the fact that the two of them were meant for each other. But then again Danzou does not know emotion.

Temari was being escorted back to Suna by a team of ninja. This team consisted of Sai, Ino, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. The last 3 messengers from Suna had mysteriously been murdered. Whether Danzou decided to admit or not, Konoha needed the sand's trade routes. They needed to send secure messages back and forth. Hence the reason for the escort.

Shikamaru was pulled out of his thoughts by a kunai going straight past his head leaving a small scratch on the cheek. He immediately went it to a fighting stance. He figured out that the kunai had been thrown from his right side. He was on his way back from collecting protection money from a village near the border of the wind country. He was only a short while away from Konoha. But he did not want to lead whoever it was that was following him back to Konoha.

Silence. That was all he heard for the next 10 minutes. The rustling of trees from the wind, and the chirping of birds were all that came to his ears. He used his chakra to scan the nearby area for chakra signatures. He found an extremely faint one not too far from his position.

He headed towards its unmoving location. This had to be a rookie ninja who had missed him with the kunai, because he knew that this unknown ninja could sense his chakra but was not moving. In fact it was even making the slightest movement.

What met Shikamaru's eyes was not at all what he had expected. There in a clearing where the signature ended, was a body. A cloaked body. Shikamaru cautiously moved towards the body, making sure that it was not a trap. He moved the body so that the face could be seen. He didn't recognize it. A wave of relief washed over his mind. He could tell that it was a man and definitely a ninja. He had a headband around his neck. Shikamaru moved his large cloak down so that the neck could be seen. A sound headband met his gaze.

_Damn. _

* * *

**Ok. So this is the first chapter after the prolouge. For those of you are wondering. Here are the questions my reviewers had:**

**Is Maya an OC? Yes she is an OC, she is Sasuke's twin sister, she was banished from the uchiha clan because she is a jinchuuriki. The demon sealed inside of her is Deiden a nine-tailed fox. Deiden and Kyuubi are brother and sister. She and sasuke can also communicate telepathically and are very close. She is also extremely skilled.**

**What are the pairings? NarutoXHinata, SasukeXSakura, InoXSai, GaaraXMaya, ShikamaruXTemari, NejiXTenten, **


	3. Author's note

Author's note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I am having some trouble writing due to some family issues, so I am going to put some of my stories on an about month long Hiatus. Not too long. But long enough for me to pull my act together and for spring break to start. I will be doing a little traveling over the break. And hopefully I will be able to write on the way.

This is one of the stories I will be putting on Hiatus. PLEASE!!! Don't give up on this story, just give it some time. Go to my profile and check my favorites, there are some amazing stories in there by some very talented Authors. Please check it out and DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS ONE!!!

Thank you!!!


End file.
